This description relates to processing payment transactions, and more specifically to generating a recommendation for a cardholder to use a particular merchant based on stored transaction data.
Known systems for recommending a merchant to a potential customer require that one or more people affirmatively provide a ranking or opinion of the merchant. Additionally, many such systems require the potential customer to affirmatively indicate the potential customer's interests, such as products and/or services (“goods”) that the potential customer would like to purchase. Accordingly, known systems are unable to provide a recommendation of a merchant to a potential customer without significant human effort to determine what the potential customer may be interested in purchasing and which merchant from a set of merchants is the most highly regarded and worthy of recommendation to the potential customer.